


Cantos de Sirenas.

by Ibrahil



Series: Kink 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el cumpleaños de Jared, Misha le da un regalo muy especial que envuelve unas vacaciones con Jensen Ackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cantos de Sirenas.

 

Kink Verse’

Titulo: Cantos de Sirenas.

Autor: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Pareja: J2

**Warning: Fisting – ¿Beso negro?**

Comentarios de la Autora:  Pues dedicado a nuestro amado Jared Padalecki (@jarpad) – me sigo quedando con los Padamoosies – y a una persona que en especial con un coment me inspiro :D Gracias [](http://kallenparms.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kallenparms**](http://kallenparms.livejournal.com/)  , he vuelto a escribir sexo sucio :D aunque no lo crean.

 

**– Cantos de Sirena –**

— ¡Fue idea de Misha! – grita Jared, como si aun no pudiera  creerlo, saltando sobre la cubierta del barco, y este se mueve tan peligrosamente que comienza a marear a Jensen, quien se aferra como si su vida dependiera de ello a la barra lateral.

— ¡No saltes, jodido mono! – Masculla pero Jared no le escucha,  _ni hace el esfuerzo._

_Jodido Misha y sus jodidas ideas de mierda, ¿Qué tiene ese hombre en la cabeza? ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que todos le dan golosinas a Jared en su cumpleaños para que no desate la cuarta guerra mundial? ¿O que incluso su madre le envía un suéter o le llama para felicitarlo? ¡NO! El jodido bastardo tenía que lucirse por tercer año consecutivo dándole un yate para que se broncee el culo._

_Jodida Misha, ¿lo ha dicho ya antes?_

— ¡Jared! – Grita cuando ve como este se quita los boxers, dejando su grata  humanidad al descubierto, afortunadamente han zarpado del muelle hace seis minutos y realmente en las aguas frías de Canadá no hay muchas personas que se atrevan a salir en Yates, no al menos en la costa Oeste; donde ahora el frio comienza a bajar, por lo que deben internarse mas a la costa que Misha claramente les ha indicado.

Jared no tiene mucha vergüenza de si mismo, no parece importarle, pero tampoco es como si un paparazzi les hubiera seguido el paso, Supernatural no es lo suficiente famosa como para ello, y ambos han logrado mantener a la prensa lejos de su relación no gay – de acuerdo a Jensen – y por eso están a salvo,  _al menos por ahora._

No hay línea escrita para el Padalecki, eso prueba el como de la nada esta detrás de Jensen cargándolo, haciendo rabiar mas mientras le lleva a quien diablos sabe.

— ¡Suficiente de rabiar, Jenny Boy! – Se ríe, dejando a Jensen sobre la silla despegable que el tarado ángel – en Tv – les ha preparado para uso personal – lo que se traduce como sexo – para satisfacción de Jared, todo por su estúpido cumpleaños.

—Debo dejar de olvidar mi celular por cualquier lado, como hables con Kane de nuevo…  - intenta reclamar pero Jared le calla de la mejor forma, le besa suavecito, uniendo sus labios a los de Jensen, que comienzan a saber salado por la brisa marina.

_Estúpido Misha._

Jared se siente candente contra su piel, haciéndola crepitar con la pasión que desborda, solo con sus labios tocando los suyos –  _Porque no te has visto, Jen, tu boca –_ con dóciles succiones a su labio inferior, que le dejan algo embobado – lo suficiente para no notar las manos de Jared colarse por debajo de su camisa, palpando la piel de su abdomen.

— Jen… - clama, sus dientes mordisqueando los labios de Jensen, y este se deja, por que  _joder_  es el cumpleaños de Jared y se supone que el mocoso tiene que hacer lo que quiera.

Que se joda.

— Ponte la ropa… - masculla, Jared tiene ya sus pezones entre sus dedos,  _¿Cómo es que el niño están rápido?_

— Solo tengo mis habilidades. Y no soy un niño, Jen. Recuerdas, tengo 29. – y suena tan engreído y presuntuoso, sonriendo ampliamente, invitándole a replicarle algo de lo que Jensen va a arrepentirse, así que el representador de Dean Winchester, quien algunas veces –  _sino la mayoría del tiempo –_ desearía tener la fortaleza del cazador – aunque a final de cuentas, Dean no era muy resistente a Sam que digamos.

—Entonces compórtate como un adulto… -  _como si fuera hacerlo,_  de hecho, Jensen se sospechaba que esto era lo que el Padalecki quería que dijera.

— Entonces hagamos cosas de adultos.

— No celebrare tu cumpleaños follando, Padalecki.

— Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen.

— Te odio.

—Me amas.

— Te amo. Mas que a nada.

Al final termina rindiéndose a Jared, pero el hombre de cabellos castaños y piel color canela no va a dejarle ir tan fácil, con solo una mamada – bien hecha – ni tampoco con un juego de dedos que es lo que Jared busca transformar en algo mas parecido a una sesión de fisting que hace a Jensen gimotear de incomodada al sentir apenas tres dedos de Jared dentro suyo, su cuerpo esta perlado de sudor, aun cuando las temperaturas descienden un poco en medio del mar, aun no están completamente océano adentro, y el ancla esta echada, por lo que Jensen no tiene nada de que preocuparse en que alguien le escuche decir una obscenidad.

Tres dedos es mas que suficiente – con todo lo que dos pueden estrechar su culo, abrirlo, casi violarlo por dentro, su lugar mas privado – y esta seguro de que las intenciones de Jared son mas que claras en esto. Es su curiosidad infinita que con 23 años tenia y que con 29 no ha perdido, es esa necesidad imperiosa de violar cada barrera de Jensen – quien a pesar de sentirse humillado en ocasiones, es incapaz de negar que disfruta como un enano de las atenciones – de saber que puede pasar si  _sigue_  empujando y empujando a Jensen hasta la ultima barrera – que afortunadamente no sabe aun donde esta.

Así que son tres dedos que le abren, dejando su rojo interior al descubierto, piel tierna y rosada que provoca succionar hasta volver morada, hasta que Padalecki sacie su sed de Jensen Ackles, por que por mas que Jensen lo niegue, deja que Jared llegue con el a limites insospechados por el simple hecho de ser Jared, el niño mimado que se gana el corazón de todos, con esa gran sonrisa y –  _Ahh joder –_ esos dedos que masajean su próstata como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

 _Frotar, frotar, frotar_.

Y Jensen esta removiéndose sobre las sillas, con Jared detrás, abierto de piernas y totalmente inadvertido que el Padalecki se lo esta comiendo con los ojos, viendo cada reacción que provoca con solo sus dedos, joder que son _sus_  dedos, no los de cualquiera, ni siquiera cuando Jensen se follaba con sus dedos se sentía tan bien, ni siquiera cuando Cinthia – su novia de la preparatoria – intento hacer lo mismo con el se sintió tan bien.

Siempre ha sido Jared, el que puede llevarle al limite de tener cuatro dedos suyos de esas hermosas manos dentro de su culo, abriéndolo como a una fruta solo para ver que  _hay dentro de Jensen –_ como obscenamente le dijo la primera vez que hizo en lo que esta ahora.

Dos dedos de cada mano, estirando en direcciones contrarias hasta dejar su agujero abierto imposiblemente.

— Eres rosa, Jen, casi lo olvido… - y mientras esta salivando las palabras, esta dejando caer un escupitajo caer dentro de su culo, ver como Jensen busca cerrarse sobre el, pero el no le deja, no, le obliga a sentir como la saliva resbala por sus paredes internar. – Lo mejor que he visto… - susurra caliente aliente contra su piel, y tiene a Jensen gimiendo como puta apenas su lengua toca los bordes de la estrechada piel, preparando con su saliva la entrada.

Es casi pornográfico la forma en la que su lengua toca puntos en el que solo Jared sabe conseguir, y este lo sabe, no por nada le presume de ello siempre, y aun Jensen se pregunta como es que el niño –  _no tan niño ahora –_  es capaz de ser multifuncional, penetrándole con los dedos de su mano derecha mientras su lengua le lame. Los testículos de Jensen están listos para disparar su semen sobre la toalla aguamarina sobre la silla; no puede resistir tanta estimulación, ni a su próstata ni a su entrada en general.

Y luego, después de unos segundos de estar sollozando el nombre de Jared, de gimotear y contraerse indecentemente sobre los dedos y la lengua misma de Jared, siente los dientes del Padalecki rasgar su piel, mordiendo los bordes de su entrada, y no tiene idea de cómo lo hace, casi hasta puede sentir como le olfatea, como se llena de su impúdico olor como si fuera un aire vital. Es asombroso como no se ha corrido –  _oh no, espera -_  la mano de Jared esta sujetándole desde la base de su polla, largos dedos rodeando todo su grosor.

La saliva corre por sus testículos, y los hace tan apetitosos que Padalecki tiene que succionarlos en su boca, largas mamadas que le sacan el aliento a Ackles, incluso los roza con sus dientes, incitándole para que se corra, aunque sepa que si lo hace se acabara el juego tan rápido como empezó.

— ¿Quieres mis dedos, Jen? ¿Mis dedos o mi polla? ¿Qué quieres para correrte? ¿Quieres mi semen, mi leche? – no dice  _néctar de los dioses_  por que sus testículos aun recuerdan el pie de Jensen, en un sentido nada agradable.

La respuesta de Jensen es sincera, se remueve, grita y se contrae contra los dedos de Jared que aun están dentro, hurgando en sus entrañas, recordando con las yemas de sus dedos su textura de terciopelo.

— Tu…tu… - no consigue articular palabra alguna, por que esta demasiado enfocado en follarse contra esos dedos que juegan con su próstata, ahora tres dedos nuevamente, deslizándose fácil por su canal con la saliva de Jared, adentro afuera, flexionándose cuando Padalecki quiere que rocen puntos de su ano que sabe que harán a Jensen perder mas la cordura.

— ¿Yo que, baby? – pregunta pellizcando con sus dientes la piel que une el muslo con los perfectos glúteos de Jensen, quien – en palabras de Misha – tiene una mejor delantera que retaguardia, Jared difiere de eso, Jensen es delicioso en todos lados, con su piel blandita por su leve sobre peso, si sigue así, su culo será tan suave que el adulto/niño de 29 años –  _recién cumplidos -_  pronto no querrá salir de el.

Sus dedos al fin salen de Jensen, y aunque este protesta, Padalecki no se retracta ni tampoco se apresura a hacer su siguiente movimiento.

— ¿sabes, que tienes planeado para hacerme correr? – pregunta poniéndose de pie, dejando su posición sentada detrás de Jensen y dirigiéndose a donde la pecadora boca de Jensen se encuentra, sus mejillas están sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de aguantar el orgasmo, e incluso un pequeño hilillo de saliva recorre su mejilla, sus ojos verdes ahora son como dos perlas negras, sus pupilas dilatadas por la lujuria y el exceso de hormonas sexuales.

— ¿Qué tal si terminas conmigo y luego hablamos? – responde a modo de pregunta, queriendo desviar la atención del Padalecki a otros asuntos mas importantes, como la follada que el estaba dando a su culo antes de acordarse de que tenia polla también, una muy gruesa y llena polla en espera que Jensen devolviera el favor.

— Es mi cumpleaños, Jen. -  El actor mas bajo solo puede verle con incredulidad.

— Precisamente por eso te deje hacer esto, Padaleski.

Jared rueda los ojos antes de rozar con la punta de su polla, salada y llena de liquido transparente que brota con cada gemido del hombre a su merced, contra los labios de Jensen, quien se ve aun mas provocativo con sus labios manchados de Jared.

—Compláceme…

— ¿No es lo que hago siempre? – Jensen se muerde una sonrisa antes de abrir sumisamente los labios, dejando que la cabeza de esa dureza se sumerja dentro de su boca, succiona – como un bebe – tragando y saboreando cada pedazo de Jared, su lengua rozando la entrada de la uretra, hurgando casi de la misma forma en la que el Padalecki hacia con el, y Jared lo agradece, pero Jensen también, por que los dedos están de vueltas, esta vez cuatro dedos de una sola mano, sumergiéndose hasta limites que Jared rompió hace años. – Hazlo, quiero tu puño… - lo pide, sujetando con una mano la polla de Jared, masajeándole de arriba abajo mientras le ve, sus labios manchados y rojos.

— Solo si me tragas entero…

— Solo si me follas la boca.

— Hecho… - no lo ha terminado de decirlo cuando Jensen se lo esta mas que tragando, succionado en su boca, dejando que la punta esponjosa de su polla toque su garganta.

Jensen succiona rápido, dejando un rastro de saliva caliente por toda la polla, y se mueve tan rápido que la fricción es casi dolorosa cada vez que sus labios frotan la piel ardiente de deseo por el orgasmo, pero sobre todo por que Jensen lo vuelve asi. Le esta haciendo una mamada espectacular, sin dejar de metérselo entero, incluso aguantando el peso delicioso de Jared contra su lengua por mas de diez segundos, enterrado hasta que siente los vellos de Jared en su nariz.

Ahora es su turno de hacerlo perderse – de nuevo. Comienza lento, igualando el ritmo de sus dedos dentro de Jensen, pero no dura nada por que Jared le aprieta la base, protestando por mas -  _el siempre quiere mas –_ así que el gigante no tiene mas opción que aumentar el ritmo, sus testículos chocando con la mandíbula de Jensen, que esta algo pegajosa por su saliva y los propios líquidos de Jared.

— Jen…joder…Jen… - y es un mantra, ni siquiera cree que pueda meter su pulgar si apenas puede concentrarse con esa lengua que le rodea cada vez que se sumerge en su estrecha cavidad bucal, el fondo de la garganta de Jensen seguramente ardera mas tarde.

Sus cuatro dedos estrechan a Jensen para darle la satisfacción de penetrarle con su gruesa mano antes de que el orgasmos – ahora casi inevitable – se lo lleve a otro mundo.

Jensen gime, provocando vibraciones que van directo a su hombría, cuando el pulgar de Jared, tan largo como todo el, por fin esta dentro. Aun su muñeca no entra completa en el estrecho ano, que a pesar de estar bien lubricado, Jensen siente un ardor placentero al sentirse abierto. Sus ojos verdes se abren, largas pestañas húmedas de lagrimas de placer, suplicándole a su amante que le folle, quiere sentirse usado, quiere romper un limite por si mismo.

Jared lo hace. Le ayuda a romperlo.

Esta vez le folla tan fuerte y tan profundo la boca que es inevitable sentir el roce de la sombra de barba de Jen contra sus testículos, que dejaran marca en su barbilla, el mismo trabajo hace en su culo, su muñeca desapareciendo de una embestida en la oscura cavidad, sus nudillos aplastando la próstata de Jen.

Graciosamente, Jared se corre primero, ahogando a Jensen con su semen, este desbordándose por sus labios mientras Jensen intenta tragarlo todo, el olor fuerte a hombre inundando el ambiente y es suficiente para Jensen, que se deja ir con un gemido agotado.

Ambos respiran agitadamente, y Jared se deja caer contra la baranda del lujoso Yate de quien sabe, respirando como un toro mientras intenta volver a sentir donde diablos tiene la polla, la cabeza pero sobre todo sus pies.

Pasa al menos media hora para que Jensen encuentre su voz, ronca y desgastada por culpa de Jared, aun con semen en su barbilla y saliva sobre sus testículos.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Jared. – murmura alcanzando la toalla limpia de la otra silla y colocándosela por encima. – despiértame cuando sea el mío, por favor.

Escucha una risa algo desgastada detrás suyo, donde Jared aun esta, con sus ojos perdidos en el mar.

— No puedo esperar para eso.  
  
Fin


End file.
